


Two Against One

by PeppyDragon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyDragon/pseuds/PeppyDragon
Summary: Jaal and Evfra knew their relationship was going to change from the moment Ryder appeared on Aya.  Even so, Jaal plans a trip to Aya's grotto that will bring the three together more intimately than Ryder could ever anticipate.





	1. Do I Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReignitedN7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignitedN7/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything! Special thanks to ReignitedN7 for the story prompt. 
> 
> The title song of this story is “Two Against One,” by Danger Mouse ft. Jack White. The title song for this chapter is “Do I Wanna Know?” by Arctic Monkeys. Please enjoy!!

“Do you love her?”

The question was simple enough, but Jaal still found himself floored by it.  He watched Evfra’s face, how Evfra’s mouth turned down even further than usual.  There was a time, long ago, when Jaal had seen him smile freely.  Laugh.  It was before the kett took his family.  Before everything fell apart.  When Evfra and Jaal were only farmhands trying to grow into something more than themselves.

“I do,” Jaal admitted, though he was hesitant to do so.  “She makes me feel… free.  Safe.”

“Like Allia?”

“No,” Jaal murmured, shifting in his seat slightly.  “Alia was… she was special to me at the time.  It was less about companionship then.  More about….” Jaal trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

“More about the physical,” Evfra filled in, looking somehow less pleased than before.  “Like what we had.”

“Evfra,” Jaal began slowly, but Evfra cut him off.  

“It is fine, Jaal.  When you asked for reassignment to the Tempest, I expected this might be the reason."

Jaal watched his friend, his one-time companion, his past lover.  Evfra’s face was tired and saddened, but he tried hiding it behind the gruff exterior he had learned to build up around himself.

“You know my feelings for you were never purely physical,” Jaal said softly, painfully aware of the others milling through and around Evfra’s office.  “I always have loved you.”

“But you love her more,” Evfra said.  It wasn’t a question, but even so, Jaal growled low in the back of his throat.

“She is my soul, Evfra.  She is everything to me.  She makes everything… make sense,” he finished lamely.

Evfra turned around and looked out over the waterfalls and cliffs and the cloudless sky.  Jaal stood uncomfortably, waiting.   He wasn’t sure if this was Evfra’s way of dismissing him, or if Evfra was simply trying to collect himself.

Finally, after more than a few minutes, Evfra spoke.  It was very softly, so softly that Jaal had to walk to the other side of Evfra’s desk.

“What?” Jaal asked softly.

Evfra glancing at him and Jaal could see the emotion in his eyes.  There was so much pain, so much grief. “I understand your adoration and fascination with her.  I do.  More than you realize.”

Jaal met Evfra’s gaze and slowly began to realize what Evfra was trying to say.  “This is not about you and me, not really,” Jaal murmured.  

“It is not.  Not entirely.”

“You… have feelings for her.”

Evfra closed his eyes.  “I do.”

Jaal felt his throat tighten.  There was much unspoken between them, so many emotions and words.  But they said nothing, only stood next to one another, looking out over the landscape of Aya.

“I will have the grotto cleared out for you tomorrow.  Just….” Evfra sighed and didn’t continue his thought.  Jaal knew better than to press him.

“Thank you, Evfra.”

Evfra grunted.  “I have work to do.”

Jaal sighed and placed his hand on Evfra’s shoulder.  It was a lingering touch and Evfra leaned into it for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.  “Go back to your woman.  There’s nothing here for you.”

The words hurt Jaal more than they should have, he realized.  But there was so much history between them, so many memories of being together, being alone against the rest of the world.  Battles, heartbreak, cold nights on Voeld. A warm summer night in Jaal’s old room on Havarl.  Numerous nights curled up in each other’s arms at the very grotto Jaal wanted to take Ryder to.

Jaal understood Evfra’s pain and couldn’t for the life of him find a way to make everything better.  So he left the Resistance Headquarters and returned to his home aboard the Tempest.

 

* * *

 

Ryder was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, wearing nothing but slips of cloth over her chest and the apex of her legs.  She had a glass of something pink in one hand and a datapad in the other.  Music was bouncing around the room, fast and upbeat rhythms that pulsed in the skin.   

Jaal’s mouth watered at seeing so much of her skin on display.  He couldn’t help it.  They hadn’t been intimate yet, despite Ryder’s desire to. Jaal just hadn’t felt right about their first time being on the Tempest.  Or, in truth, he hadn’t wanted to make her his without speaking to Evfra.  Without letting Evfra know that Jaal was moving on with someone else.

Jaal’s heart ached at the thought.  It would be hard to take her into his arms without thinking of Evfra, in pain and longing for both his former lover, Jaal, and the woman who had stolen both of their affections.

“Jaal!” Ryder chirped, shaking her head back so that the fringe of hair in front of her face fell away from it.  “Just the angara I was hoping to see.”  She stood up on the bed, towering over him for once.  Jaal took the moment to look up at her shapely form, the strong curve of her thighs, the flat plain of her stomach, the swell of her breasts.  Everything about her smooth skin was perfect - even the smattering of scars and bruises. Even the tattoo on her neck, the one she shared with her brother.

“You are looking comfortable,” Jaal hummed, reaching out to pull her closer.  She tripped across the bed and to the edge of it, her hand going to the back of Jaal’s head, pulling it against her stomach.  He kissed her skin reverently, adoring the feel of her beneath his lips. His mouth was watering again.  He could smell Ryder's sex, being so close to her, and it made his knees weak.  He wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her.  

But not now.  Not yet.

“Do you have more of those drinks for me?” Jaal asked.

“You know I do,” she giggled and hopped off the bed, sauntering over to her desk and the twin bottles that rested there.  She grabbed a glass and poured some of the liquid into it, handing it over to Jaal.  “Cheers,” she said, clinking her glass to his.

The pair spent the rest of the day curled up on her bed, watching vids, drinking, and making out.  Numerous times Jaal found himself having to move Ryder’s hand from the bulge in his thin under armor. Ryder was beginning to get frustrated by it.

“Do you not want to?” she asked finally, her speech slurring slightly from all of the alcohol.  They’d finished three bottles between them and the human was showing much more wear than the angara.

“You know I do, my soul,” he whispered against her mouth.  “You feel how my body longs for you.”

“Then why are you stopping me?”

“Because, my darling one, I have something special in mind for you.”

Ryder giggled, pressing her face into his neck, lips kissing along the fold there.  “Oh yeah?” she asked between kisses.  “And what is that?”

“It isn’t much of a surprise if I tell you now, is it?” he asked, loving the way her tinkling laughter vibrated across his throat.

“You angara.  So sexy and secretive.”

“Oh?  You find us all sexy?”

Ryder pulled back, meeting his eyes with hers.  “Um… duh.  You’re all like this… this fever dream of perfection.  Gorgeous, strong, tall, kind,” she murmured, tracing a finger down his chest, her hand once again finding his cock, stroking him.

Jaal moaned, trying to keep his thoughts straight with Ryder’s fingers playing havoc on him.  “So, you think Evfra is attractive?”  He regretted it as soon as he said it.  The alcohol had loosened his lips, as the humans liked to say.  

“Oh my God, yes,” she said quickly, and then looked suddenly concerned.  “Oh… oh, I shouldn’t have said that huh?”

Jaal chuckled and shook his head.  “It is okay, Ryder. It actually… it makes me happy that you appreciate him.”  And without fully intending to, he added, “Evfra and I were lovers for a time.”

Ryder’s eyes widened. Comically so.  “Really?” she breathed.  She looked fascinated.  “Like… how long ago?”

“Recently. After being stationed on the Tempest we stopped seeing one another,” Jaal admitted, reaching out to brush Ryder’s hair away from her face.

Ryder leaned back into her pillows, looking up at the ceiling.  She was quiet for a moment before a delicious smile spread across her face.  

“What?” Jaal asked, both curious and concerned in one moment.

“Oh, I was just thinking of you two.  And oh my God, I wish you’d made a sex tape.”

“A sex tape?” Jaal repeated, not understanding.

“A vid of the two of you having sex. I would pay for that.  I mean… phew,” she laughed, fanning herself as if she was warm.

Jaal smiled and kissed her.  She moaned appreciatively and curled up beside him, her eyelids drooping. “Goodnight, darling one,” Jaal whispered into her hair.  “Sleep well.”

“I will now that I have something good to dream about,” she retorted with a sleepy smirk.

Once Jaal was sure she was asleep he tapped his omnitool awake and sent a message to Evfra.

_Evfra -_

_It appears that Ryder is quite smitten with you.  And quite smitten with the thought of us.  You. And me._

_Would you meet us at the grotto tomorrow?_

_Jaal_

It took an hour before Evfra sent back a message as gruff and straightforward as Evfra himself.

_Yes._

Despite the lack of inflection, Jaal smiled, looking down at the softly snoring Ryder.  He was planning on making her a very happy human tomorrow.  And a very sore human, if all things went according to plan.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two - Jaal and Evfra spring their surprise on Ryder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The title song for this chapter is "Desire," by Meg Myers. Please enjoy!

Evfra watched from the opened door of the Resistance Headquarters.  Through a faint screen of flora, Evfra could see Jaal leaning against the railing overlooking the overgrown forest and, to the east of it, the reflecting pool.  Jaal was smiling faintly - at the thought of finally making Sara his, perhaps.  Or perhaps being with Evfra again.

It was probably more the former.  And the former would determine the latter.  Much of this plan was left up to chance.  Ryder had said that she would be interested in Evfra, was interested in Evfra and Jaal together.  But saying that in private was much, much different than actually doing it.  After all, the tiny human hadn’t been with an angara yet - being with two on her first attempt might be more than the frail human could handle.

Evfra felt an odd mix of jealousy and desire course through him, the likes of which he hadn’t experienced before.  It was so intense that it made the breath in his lungs sour.

And then there was Ryder, flouncing her way over to Jaal, tapping him on the shoulder.  When Jaal turned he let out an exclamation of, “There you are, my darling!”  He picked the human up and spun her, making her giggle like a child.  She almost _looked_ like a child in his arms.

Evfra turned away from the scene, doing his best not to let the anger overtake him.  And perhaps it wasn’t even anger.  Perhaps it was nervousness.  The fear of possible rejection.  He had never loved anyone more than Jaal, and he had never wanted anyone more than Ryder.

Evfra returned to his desk, questioning if he should even go to their rendezvous.  There was no chance of getting hurt if he didn’t go, after all.

 

* * *

 

Ryder watched as Jaal lowered himself into the water slowly before he glanced back at her, lips ticking upward into a smile.  The sight of him smirking at her like that, watching, waiting… it made Ryder’s abdomen clench.  She wasn’t sure how he could seduce her with a single look.  Maybe it was the eyes, she mused absently. 

“The water is warm.  You should take all of that off,” he purred.

Ryder grinned, glancing around the empty grotto.  There was no one at all, as Jaal had promised.  She hadn’t gone skinny dipping before, but she couldn’t see the harm in it.  After all, it was just Jaal and Jaal had seen her naked every night for weeks.

Ryder slowly unzipped her jacket and unwound her scarf, the cool breeze tickling across her bare arms.  She slid out of her pants, left only in her camisole and panties.  Jaal was watching her, entranced and completely unabashed.  It made Ryder feel self-conscious, but she powered through it.

She slipped her underwear down her legs, letting them pool on the dirt next to her pants.  She pulled her camisole up and over her, tossing it down, too.  She stood there for a moment, the sun somehow cold on her exposed skin.

“Come into the water,” Jaal bade her gently.

Ryder couldn’t help the faint smile as she dipped her toes into the water. Jaal was right - it was warmer than she’d thought possible.  

She only made it to mid-calf in the water before Jaal stepped toward her, his body becoming more visible with each step.  She felt her breath hitch as she saw his cock, much larger than she’d anticipated, hanging between those muscular thighs that made her knees weak.

“You look nervous,” he breathed against her hair, nuzzling her neck.

“No, no, I mean… maybe a little?” she murmured, pressing herself against him, moaning softly at the feel of him.

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” he asked, lips trailing down her neck and to her collarbone, and then sliding down to one pert nipple, licking it quickly, before lowered himself to his knees in the water.  He grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her to him, his mouth kissing the apex of her legs and making her breath stutter.  “You are so beautiful, my love,” he whispered to her.  

“Jaal,” she began, but a nip to her thigh made her yelp and groan in one strange noise.

Jaal lifted one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder, hand at the base of her thigh.  His other hand was on the small of her back, keeping her centered.  And this his mouth was burying itself in her warm folds. Ryder didn’t fully understand what he was doing with his mouth, but whatever it was, it was like fire and ice shooting through her at once.  She felt his tongue on her clitoris, lapping and circling the sensitive nub before sucking it against his lips, applying more pressure than Ryder realized she could handle.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” she gasped, very thankful that Jaal had the foresight to anchor her against him with his hands.  She was sure that otherwise she would have tumbled right over and drowned, unable to think past the mind-numbing feelings.

His pace quickened, and the hand at the base of her thigh moved slightly.  And then his bundled fingers were slowly sliding inside of her, taking their time to ease into her passage. Ryder’s legs were shaking with the urge to come.  She wasn’t sure how he was doing what he was doing - maybe it was a combination of her surroundings, or maybe he was just that skilled of a lover.  But either way, her muscles were tightening, and her abdomen felt like it was on fire.

It took longer than it should have for Ryder to realize that she heard something from behind them.  When she did, her eyes snapped open, her orgasm forgotten, and turned her head.

Evfra was standing there, watching them with narrowed eyes.

“Oh my God,” Ryder snapped, pulling her leg off of Jaal’s shoulder, making him growl in something between annoyance and sadness.  “Um, hi Evfra.”

Jaal leaned around Ryder to peer at Evfra.  “Well?” Jaal asked.

“Well, what?” Evfra demanded.

“You are late.  I assumed you were not coming, so I got started without you.”

Ryder was attempting to cover herself with her hands and failing miserably at it.  “Wait, what?  Late?”

Jaal chuckled slightly, leaning in to bite Ryder’s hip, sucking at the skin.  Ryder pushed firmly against his forehead, wincing a bit as her skin snapped out of his mouth forcefully.  “Jaal, what you do mean he was late?”

“You didn’t tell her.”  Evfra rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned away from them.  “I don’t have time for games.”

“Evfra, get undressed, come into the water,” Jaal called, the smirk back on his lips.  To Ryder, he added, “I thought Evfra could help ensure that this afternoon was pleasant for you, my darling one.”

Ryder’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open for a second before she remembered herself.  “Are you serious?   _Oh my God_ , you _are_ serious.  Jaal, you can’t just spring this one me-”

But then she looked back at Evfra who undressed so quickly that it nearly made her brain short circuit.  His body was much like his face - scarred and battle-worn, but gorgeous.  His cock was larger than Jaal’s and already slightly stiff.  Probably from watching Jaal and Ryder, she realized.  

Her complaints died on her lips as Evfra strode toward them, his wolfish gaze never leaving her.  “Do you want this?” he asked when he drew close.  He wasn’t touching her somehow, despite being right beside her.

Ryder opened her mouth and then closed it, not sure what she wanted.  Evfra was distracting her with the way his breath pushed his cock closer to touching her waist with each exhale.

Jaal’s bundled fingers found their way back inside her and Ryder jumped, startled, brushing against the head of Evfra’s cock.  She groaned without meaning to, biting her lower lip.

Evfra moved in slowly, his mouth finding her jaw, her chin, and then her lips.  He hesitated there, their skin so close but so far.  “Do you want this?” he asked, but his voice was more demanding than Jaal’s had been, more forceful.

Ryder would be lying if she said the tone didn’t make her wet at its implications.  “Yes,” she whispered against his mouth.

Evfra’s kiss was bruising, and he grabbed her hips, lifting her up into his arms.  Her legs wrapped around him without a thought and they kissed, tongues struggling for dominance.  Evfra won, however, when his cock began pressing along Ryder’s sex, rubbing against her slick wetness with each breath, with each movement.

Her brain was a fog.  Jaal had joined them sometime in the fray and was pulling on Ryder’s hair, making her gasp and groan in pleasure.  “Harder,” she whispered, not knowing to who she was speaking. Neither did they, but it didn’t matter.  Jaal tugged sharply on her hair, and Evfra bit down on her lower lip, growling into her mouth.

Ryder found herself on the ground so suddenly that she wasn’t quite sure what had happened.  Evfra had dropped to the apex of her legs, his mouth feverish in its apparent desire for her.  He was practically inhaling her.  Jaal had descended on her breasts, switching between them, sucking them harder than Ryder would ordinarily enjoy, but at that moment it was perfect.

Ryder’s cries were getting louder.  She was trying to silence them, but nothing seemed to be working.  When she tried covering her mouth with her hands, she found Evfra and Jaal taking one of her hands in theirs, pulling them away. “Let us hear how much you enjoy us,” Jaal murmured.  “We want to hear you scream our names.”

Ryder’s chest was rising and falling so rapidly that she thought she might pass out. “Oh God,” she whimpered.  “Oh God.  Jaal...  Evfra...  I’m gonna….”  The smoldering in her belly had flamed into an all-out gas fire, and there was no way to stop the scream that ripped itself out of her.

She was shaking for minutes after the orgasm, and the two angara were looking rather pleased with themselves.  They had taken Ryder’s moment of groan-filled shaking to get re-acquainted.  They kissed and bit one another before Jaal roughly pushed Evfra’s face down to his erection. Evfra compiled, his mouth opening wide and taking in a small portion of Jaal’s dick.  Ryder watched Evfra pleasure Jaal and felt her desire beginning to rise from the ashes.  She sat up and crawled the few steps over to them on her hands and knees.  Jaal was watching her as she moved, his hooded eyes swimming in desire.

Ryder kissed him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him sharply.  Evfra turned his attention to Ryder, licking her clit and making her shudder, her sensitivity heightened and thrumming.  Ryder ducked down to kiss Evfra before swirling her tongue around Jaal’s head.  Evfra joined her, their mouths working against one another and Jaal’s dick, tongues bumping.

Jaal pulled Ryder up after a few moments before depositing her onto his cock with a fluid movement.  Despite all of the attention they had been lavishing on her, Ryder’s passage was still tight and moaned in protest as it was suddenly filled to its capacity with Jaal.  Ryder winced slightly but the desire won out as she began riding him, her athletic thighs bouncing up and down as she slid on top of him.

Evfra watched them for a moment before slipping behind Ryder, his cock bumping up against her and Jaal.  The friction from the two angara was maddening.  Their bioelectricity was humming, tickling across where the three of them met and melded.

Ryder’s breath was becoming labored again, and Jaal took that moment to pick her up effortlessly.  Ryder protested, but then Evfra grabbed her and pulled her down onto him.  Ryder’s protests became a long sigh of delight.  She rode him slower than Jaal, his increased size difficult for Ryder’s already overworked sex.  Even so, she ground against him, kissing him deeply, enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair, sliding down her back, smacking her ass.

“Do you want us both, love?” Jaal asked, the hint of a smile in his tone.

It took Ryder a moment to realize what he was asking.  “I think having you both inside me might literally kill me,” she whispered between her panting.

But Jaal slid his still slick cock up against her ass, pressing firmly.  “Are you sure?”

Ryder’s breath came out in a shaky whisper.  “Oh _God_.”

“Sara,” he murmured against her ear, breath tickling across his face.  “Tell me you want me inside you.”

“Jaal-” she whispered.

“Sara, I need you to say it.”  His erection pressed firmer into her.  Evfra was beginning to breathe heavier as he listened and watched them, eyes lidded.

“Jaal, fuck me,” Ryder said.  The response was immediate.  His dick slid into her ass, and she let out a sharp cry against the sudden pain of it.  But the pain was quickly replaced by intense desire as the two fucked her, her small body wedged between them.

Evfra and Jaal kissed along Ryder’s face and neck, but eventually they began kissing one another, their hands wandering over each other’s bodies as Ryder bounced on both of their erections.  Her arms were wrapped around Evfra’s neck, her head turned to watch them as they made out.  Their tongues struggled against one another.  Everything about their joining seemed to be a struggle for dominance.  A fight for power.  It was fascinating to watch.

Evfra was the first to come, growling against Jaal’s mouth and squeezing Ryder’s sides with his hands.  When he finished, he slumped against Ryder, lips on the shelf of her collar bone.

Jaal slid out of Ryder’s ass, and she felt immediately empty and almost lonely.  Evfra’s deflating cock slid out of her, as well, and Ryder couldn’t help the moan of disquiet as the pair pulled away.

“We’re not done with you yet,” Evfra said in response.  He laid her out on the ground, and his mouth was again between her legs, lapping at their combined wetness swirling around her folds. Grabbing her hips, Evfra pulled her further down the dirt and slightly into the warm water,

Jaal kissed Ryder before moving to Evfra’s backside, a hand smoothing across the other angara’s ass.  Without a word, Jaal slid into Evfra who let out a grunt against Ryder’s labia.

Ryder watched as Jaal slammed into Evfra, moaning at the sight of them and the feel of Evfra between her legs.  Jaal’s brow was glistening - either in sweat or water from the reflecting pool, she wasn’t sure.  All Ryder knew was that she loved the sight of them together.  And she certainly enjoyed the feeling of all of them together.

Jaal met her gaze and smiled at her, his teeth glinting in the light.  

Ryder was coming again, this one more unexpected and sudden than the last.  And this time, she screamed their names - possibly loud enough for all of Aya to hear.

Evfra pulled away from her for a moment, wiping his mouth before placing his fingers inside of her, stroking against her firmly.  Jaal pulled away from Evfra and rinsing himself off in the water.  “Darling one,” Jaal murmured, “would you like us to consummate this?”

Ryder was still panting.  She hadn’t had orgasms this strong in her entire life.  She wasn’t even sure if she had enough brain power left to speak.  So she only nodded, which Jaal smirked at.  Evfra moved aside and Jaal lowered himself between her legs, his erection sliding into her easily.  He thrust into her slowly, firmly, and whispered, “I didn’t hear you.  Would you like us to consummate this?”  When she didn’t respond, he stopped moving, waiting.

“Jaal, oh my God, yes,” she whimpered, squirming against him.  “Please!”

Jaal thrust into her, hard, making her yelp.  He slammed against her while Evfra leaned in to kiss her, one hand rubbing her breasts in equal measures, a thumb and forefinger swirling her nipples between them. Ryder was shuddering again, feeling that this next orgasm would ruin her, tear her apart, fry her brain.  “Jaal, Jaal, Jaal I’m going to come,” she whispered between Evfra’s kisses.

“Then come,” Jaal ordered, feral pride in his voice.

Evfra pulled away, probably to give them their moment, but Ryder grabbed his chin and pulled him back down to her, her tongue shoving into his mouth.  His tongue responded in kind, swooping and sloping along the roof of her mouth, curling around her tongue.

Ryder shouted into his mouth, shuddering as the orgasm overtook her.  Jaal came right behind her - whether because of watching his lovers together or from the tightening of her passage around him, Ryder wasn’t sure.

They all slumped in the water, curling against each other. Ryder was breathing hard, her breasts shuddering with the pants.  Evfra was looking content; something Ryder had never seen before.  And Jaal, of course, was grinning. “How was that for a surprise?” Jaal asked, pressing his face into Ryder’s hair.

It took a good two minutes for Ryder’s giggles to subside.  “Oh my God.  Best. Surprise. Ever.”

“I told you it would work,” Jaal said to Evfra.

Evfra made a noise of annoyance, but he couldn’t contain a small smile.  Ryder grinned and pulled him down to kiss her. Evfra compiled, much to Ryder’s - and Jaal’s - delight.


End file.
